


What Have We Been Doing?!

by WonderWoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Sex, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, oh yiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWoman/pseuds/WonderWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, there was a time where Dean definitely didn’t believe in God, and still prayed every night for Cas. Sure, Cas gave everything up, on more than one occasion, for Dean, and Dean alone. Sure, they shared a more “profound bond” than most people. But it was all just really good friendship. Cas would do anything for Dean, and Dean would do anything, drop everything, for Cas. Is that not what friendship is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have We Been Doing?!

That’s why Dean found himself so fucking confused when he saw Cas glaring at the coffee pot as if it had done something to hurt him and Dean got a fleeting thought of “nice ass…..”. Where the fuck did that though come from? Cas was his friend. Just a very good, very platonic friend. And unless Cas was a woman, Dean had no right to think of that perfect…toned, round ass…..

He didn’t even realize he was staring until he heard a puzzled, “Dean..?” from the blue-eyed, gorgeous blue eyed, man. Dean snapped to attention and stammered, “uh hey Cas, you havin’ trouble with that coffee pot?” Cas nodded and stated, “It is giving me much trouble. I do not understand how it works.” Dean crossed the large kitchen to where Cas was standing. “Y-you gotta fill up the back with water and then you scoop the coffee in here and then you just turn it on and put the pot underneath here and you wait for it to fill up..”

"Thank you Dean."

"Y-you’re welcome Cas"

Dean stalked out of the bunker’s kitchen and retreated back to his bedroom where he fell on his memory foam bed. He laid on his back with his arms over his eyes. What the hell was that back there, Winchester? Are you fucking nervous around the feathered freak? Dean rolls over onto his side with a frustrated grunt and tries to block any and all Cas-related thoughts from his head. He translates Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin into Latin, he tries to think of things he needs to buy at the store, he thinks about the underlying sexual tension between Doctor Sexy and his cute male resident….shit, what the fuck? I am not having gay fucking thoughts about Doctor Sexy….

Exasperated, Dean gets up and stalks off to the bunker’s living room where he resigns to watching season one of Game of Thrones. Nothing like a lot of blood, fighting, and incest to keep your mind off cute former angels and their nice asses…

The hunter groans and concentrates harder on what’s happening on the television. After an episode and a half, Cas walks into the room and plops himself down on the couch where Dean has situated himself. Cas sits a cushion away, with his feet tucked under himself.

"What is this?" Cas asks, ever so innocently.

"Uh, G-game of Thrones.."

"Oh, okay."

Cas, never one for small talk, just situated himself further, half laying with his head on a pillow on the armrest of the couch. He was curled up in a ball, in a way that Dean had assumed, Cas liked best. He seemed to like nesting, to make himself as small as possible and covered in anything he could manage to find, whether it was layers of clothes, or layers of blankets. Cas was focused on the screen and Dean’s eyes wandered to the ball of new human that lay next to him. And for a split second, Dean forgot how to breathe. The form of his angel was absolutely breathtaking. Dean makes a small noise of frustration and Cas’ eyes flick over to the hunter. “Dean, what is the matter?”

"Uh, nothing man, just thinking about things. Y’know?"

"What things, Dean?"

Dean sighs, contemplating how he’s gonna explain his thoughts without totally freaking out his best friend.

"Well you ever look at someone, and it’s like you’ve known them for so long but one day it’s like you’ve never really seen them at all?"

"I don’t understand.."

"I’m talking about you, Castiel." Dean deadpans.

"You have seen me a lot," Cas says, looking like a confused, fucking cute confused puppy.

"But I’ve never really seen you. You’re one good looking dude, man.”

Cas’ eyes go slightly wider and Dean swears the former angel was blushing. “T-thank you, Dean.”

Dean smiles weakly and replies, “No problem, buddy.”

They sit in silence for a little while longer, until Dean’s attention fully leaves the tv as he studies the man next to him.

Before his mind has any chance to catch up to what his body is doing, Dean is moving closer to Cas. Cas, still curled up, extends his legs in surprise and Dean slots himself next to and slightly on top of the blue eyed man. Dean cards both his fingers through that black hair and hungrily kisses Castiel. Castiel lets out a soft noise in surprise, but immediately tries to kiss back, with more fervor than Dean was putting out. Cas places both his hands on Dean’s chest, and lets out a soft moan.

"Dean…" Cas whispers in that gravelly voice that sends waves of pleasure straight to Dean’s already half-hard cock.

Dean kissed the man harder, running his tongue along the slit of Cas’ lips until Cas let his tongue in. Dean fisted his hands in Cas’ hair and kissed him hard, all teeth, tongue, and years of pent-up sexual tension. Dean quickly turned this fervent, spur-of-the-moment kiss into something more aggressive, something wanton and absolutely filthy. He unabashedly thrust his hips against Cas’, making filthy moans, and pulled and tugged at the roots of his hair. Cas kissed back with equal passion and fervor, quickly picking up on Dean’s cues.

Cas ran his hands along Dean’s muscled chest, squeezing and rubbing every inch of the hunter’s torso. He then, more daring than Dean thought he would be, grabbed the bottom of Dean’s t-shirt and yanked it up, exposing the soft belly and sculpted muscles of the man he was kissing. Dean uncarded his fingers from Cas’ hair and lifted his arms up as Cas yanked the shirt up and over the hunter’s head.

Dean moved his hands from his angel’s hair and onto the white button-down shirt that Cas always wore. He deftly undid the buttons and yanked the shirt to the side so he could run his fingers over the lean and muscled body of the former angel. Cas reaches up and tries to take off his tie,

"Keep it on," dean exhales softly between wet kisses on Castiel’s neck.

Dean moves his hands farther down to Cas’ pants and undoes the button and zipper. Castiel arches his back as Dean breaks the kiss to shimmy his pants down to his ankles.Dean does the same to his pants in one swift movement. The two men were now both in just boxers and Cas was in boxers and his blue Calvin Klein tie


End file.
